


On the Occasion of Birthdays

by nouveau



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Borrowed Final Fantasy Characters, M/M, brief non-graphic violence, the "New World Mission" trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouveau/pseuds/nouveau
Summary: “IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, YOUR HIGHNESS!”  The man spun on his heel and stalked out of the forest, leaving Axel and Roxas to stare at each other in unfathomed confusion. “From this day forth you are forbidden to go hunting with Sir Cartney unsupervised! Every time you return home you're absolutely mad!”-Or, the time Axel and Roxas go in for a simple recon mission at a New World and find themselves caught up in mistaken identities and a big party.Written in 2011





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first AO3 story! I am currently in the process of dumping all of my former works onto my new account & this little thing has been sitting on Livejournal since 2011 (yikes). Edited up the grammar & such but the storyline remains the same (for better or for worse). Loose references to Final Fantasy characters & European royalty used throughout.
> 
> See notes at the end for more details. Enjoy!

 

They should have said no. Axel knew the mission had been fishy ever since Demyx had warned them about it the week before. 

“Xemnas is planning to ship you and Rox out to a new world next week. Better store up those potions now, Ax.” 

If only he had listened.

Roxas had just begun to act normally, as normally as a Nobody could, at the very least. He was spitting out questions left and right, but it was a sign that the blond was comprehending and aware of the world around him. Even if it had been the same “how does this ice cream get so cold?” over and over again for the past two weeks, when Roxas had his mouth closed, he acted rather mature. 

Why Axel decided to ignore the worried body language Roxas had been emitting ever since hearing of their new mission was anyone's guess, truth be told. Regardless of the reasons for Axel's acceptance of the mission, Roxas and his redhead friend quickly found themselves in the worst situation possible.

 

* * *

 

Roxas meandered into the meeting room, his hands tucked in the depths of his pockets. The boy felt around, making sure he had packed all of the necessities for the mission ahead. Axel stood in the center of the room, calm and collected. The sight caught Roxas off guard, and for a second he was worried that he was the only one nervous to travel into the new     world. But when the redhead turned around with a weary smile on his face, the blond felt his anxiety lessen. 

“Ready, Rox?” Axel asked nervously. 

“Hardly,” Thirteen laughed airily. “Do you know what exactly we are being instructed to do?” 

Axel ran a hand through his long hair before pulling out a square of paper from his pocket. Unfolding the document, he held it in front of him to read properly.

“By the Order of Organization XIII, VIII & XIII are assigned to a hands-on reconnaissance mission in a new, unexplored world. Precautions are to be taken upon arrival; preparation for an assortment of Heartless is vital. RTC will initiate after 24 hours- plan for the extended mission as required.”

“Hands-on recon? How does it differ from a normal recon mission?” Roxas asked, his blue eyes large.

“No idea. I'm guessing it means that we might have to observe and... interact with any people we meet there? Assuming there are people there...” Axel inferred.

Roxas pondered the answer for several moments. Saix had always told the members of the organization to make as little contact as possible with the people they encountered on missions.

“Maybe we will have to help the people of this world build up their Heartless defenses,” the boy suggested. “Sometimes if there are too many Heartless in on area, worlds will design their own defense system.”

“Yeah, well let's hope that there’s not a lot of those shits here,” Axel sighed.

Roxas nodded in agreement. The redhead nudged the blonde in the shoulder as he stepped beside the younger member, a small smile on his face.

“Wanna open the portal today?”

“Can I?” Roxas asked, not even trying to mask his excitement.

Axel laughed and slapped the boy on the back. “Go on, Kiddo. It's about time you started transporting through your own creations.”

Roxas stepped forward, palm extended outward. A spark of black shot up from the stark white floor in front of the boy. The darkness shot upward with practiced skill, now an ebony void leading into the Corridor of Darkness. Axel gave a long whistle.

“Jeez, Rox, I'm impressed. The first time I called up a portal, it was the size of a pin cushion.”

“Oh well, it's what you can do now that matters,” Roxas offered as he cautiously stepped into the darkness.

Axel followed suite close behind and glanced over his shoulder to watch the portal close. The two nobodies walked in the warm darkness for several minutes, listening to the echo of their boots.

“Axel?”

“Yeah?”

“What's a pin cushion?”

“...Um. Well, it's a stiff ball of material that you put unused pins in. You know what pins are, right?”

“The little needle things Luxord sticks in his ears?” Roxas questioned. Axel made an 'eh' sound and wagged his hand from side to side.

“Something close to that. Those are called earrings. Pins are those sharp things Zexion uses to hold the material of our cloak in place when he's mending them,” Axel explained animatedly, his hands gesturing in time with his speech. It seemed to strike a light bulb in Roxas' brain nonetheless.

“Oh, the things that hurt when they poke you in the side!”

“It seems you've had a personal experience with their business end,” Axel laughed. Suddenly, he paused in front of a hazy, gray stretch of light. Roxas felt his nervousness spring back to life in a breath's length. Axel groaned and clamped a hand around the nape of neck.

“Great, let's walk right into gray unknown,” the redhead deadpanned, mumbling under his breath about having a world with Saix when they got back.

“How do you know this is the right?”

“Well, for starters, you can only access one portal at a time,” Axel began. “And, secondly, whenever a new world comes about, the portal you actually use to enter the world, like the one here, is usually white. But...” Axel stared at the unidentifiable gateway for several moments. “They've never been grey before.”

Roxas peered closer at the new portal, trying to decipher what it was he was looking at. A gust of wind brushed over his face from the direction of the entrance as the smell of pine and rain engulfed the boy.

“... Let's go in.”

“What? Wait- you were shaking in your boots three minutes ago! I'm not exactly feeling a good vibe with this portal... Let's just tell Saix that we couldn't find it, alright?”

Axel's suggestion fell on the darkness, and it was all too late before the redhead turned to his companion after the lack of response, only to find the blonde slipping through the portal.

“Shit.” Axel flipped his hood up and ran into the portal. “Shit, shit, shit!”

 

* * *

 

Roxas stood in a thicket of pine trees, the grove at least a mile wide. Rain poured down with a strong and drenching velocity. A loud crash sounded heavenward, scaring the blonde badly and causing him to cling to a nearby fir. 

“Axel! Axel!” Roxas cried towards the direction he had entered the world. The forest filled with the drone of falling rain. Footfall sounded minutes later and a constant stream of swear words joined the chaos of the forest.

“Roxas! Shit, what the hell!”

“Axel!” The boy ran to his elder as a crack of lightening illuminated the dark grey sky. Axel grabbed Roxas' shoulders and tugged the boy close to him. “I'm sorry Ax. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone in!”

“It's okay, Rox.” Axel flipped XIII's hood up over the boy's damp locks. “It's not your fault. But, the portal's closed up so we need to get moving.”

“Can't we go back now? It's not too late, is it?”

“Yeah, unfortunately it is. The RTC won't initiate until after 24 hours. So, until then, let's try to get out of this storm.”

Roxas nodded quickly as Axel swept them into a brisk walk, his arm resting protectively across the boy's shoulders. The rain pattered thickly against their cloaks as the duo weaved between evergreens. Every time a boom of thunder or a crack of lightening filled the ashen sky, the younger flinched and pressed himself closer and closer to Axel. The redhead accepted the movement without hesitation, his malachite eyes fixed on the forest ahead.

“Goodness, there you are!”

Axel summoned his chakrams faster than Roxas could comprehend as a man stumbled out from behind a row of trees. The stranger was dressed cordially in a powder blue wardrobe, a tuft of blonde hair peeking out from underneath a sodden brimmed hat. Roxas' hands clenched at his side, read to summon the keyblade a moment's notice. The man seemed hardly phased by the duo's appearances or weaponry as his sharp blue eyes flickered from Axel to Roxas' face.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

“I say that you piss off,” Axel answered, reaching a chakram in front of Roxas.

“In this weather? No, thank you. But there is honestly no time for you and Sir Cartney to be dallying around. Come,” the man beckoned. Roxas glanced up at his friend to see Axel's face set in a hard scowl. He was not one to take orders from others well.

“Tell me one good reason why I should do what you say, and who the hell Cartney is!” Axel suddenly demanded. The stranger, still several feet away, sighed.

He gestured to Roxas calmly with a strained expression.

“It would probably be in your best interest to not insult your most trusted and loyal Earl when he is standing right beside you, your highness. Please tell me you have not gone and hit your head upon another tree limb.”

“I-I'm an Earl?” Roxas asked shakily. Axel shifted closer to the blonde before addressing the other blonde.

“And you are?”

“... Claudius, your highness. I am your personal advisory of the court and all its land. ”

Claudius mumbled something under his breath, much in the fashion that Axel habitually did, that sounded very much like “the Archduke will have me skewered for this”.

“Claudius? What kind of name is that?” Axel scoffed.

“The kind of honorable name my mother gave me, your highness!” Claudius replied with grit teeth, clearly offended. As if suddenly remembering his place, the blonde straightened himself up and ran a hand along the front of his attire. “Now that we have sorted ourselves out, shall we follow the schedule as planned?”

“Um... yes,” Axel agreed tentatively. With a flick of his wrist the chakrams in his hands disappeared, allowing Roxas to relax as well.

“Fantastic,” Claudius said, the hint of sarcasm in his voice barely noticeable. “We're just in time to have the cake approved, and after that I believe the blasted tailor should finally be here to replace those rags he created for Sir Cartney.”

“Wait-wait-wait-wait, am I getting married?” Axel asked quickly with his hands in the air. Claudius clearly had tolerated enough, his hands flying in the air just as rapidly as Axel's had.

“IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, YOUR HIGHNESS!” Claudius spun on his heel and stalked out of the forest and into a clearing. “From this day forth you are forbidden to go hunting with Sir Cartney unsupervised! Every time you return home, you're absolutely mad!”

 

* * *

 

Roxas suddenly found himself in a world almost as chaotic as the disorder outside. Fortunately, the castle was much warmer than the forest. He and Axel were escorted into the large building covered in gothic spires by Claudius, who fervently milled through a crowd of servants and maids as the trio entered through the front entrance. 

“Oh, the Grand Duke is back! Hurry, Mildred, Hurry!” A maid cried to the woman next to her who was leisurely scrubbing at a smudge of ink on the marble tile floor. The maid cleaning scoffed, but the remark didn't go by Claudius unheard.

“Yes, Mildred. You were supposed to have removed all blemishes from the floor before I went to retrieve his majesty and the earl. Make haste or else I will give Adel your earning this week,” he chided. Mildred dropped her eyes to the floor and began to scrub more furiously at the stain as Claudius pushed Axel and Roxas through another set of double doors. A young man stood in the center of the room, three plates of cake slices held in his flour-covered hands. “Good, you're prepared.”

“I am aware of the busy schedule you and Grand Duke Flynn have, sir. I believed that it would be most beneficial if I was to speed your day along,” the pastry chef explained. He grinned as Claudius grabbed a fork for both himself, Roxas, and Axel off of the marble countertop. The advisor was the first to take a morsel from all three cakes, one pink, one brown, and another white, stacked upon his fork in a tower-like formation, and bit them off of his utensil.

“The chocolate one,” Claudius suggested. Axel licked his lips from the sweetness of the cake samples, nodding in agreement. He looked at Roxas to see what the blond's opinion was, only to see the boy's eyes wide and a bit of pink cake still on his fork.

“This is... delicious,” Roxas whispered. The chef's face lit up.

“Why thank you, Sir Cartney! You have always had great taste.”

Axel chuckled, knowing that Roxas could care less about what flavor the cake was. He had never tasted sweets outside of sea salt ice cream, so any form of dessert was a treat.

“Well, thank goodness that's settled. The chocolate cake will be suitable for tonight's event, Renton, thank you,” Claudius said. He whipped around quickly to ignore the smile that stretched across the young man's face while snapping his fingers for Axel and Roxas to follow him.

The three men ascended up a spiraling set of stairs leading to the floor above the foyer. “Renton may be a brat, but he certainly knows how to push us in the right direction. Anyway, we now need to get Sir Cartney to the sewing room for the tailor. It shouldn't take too long, your highness, and afterwards your mother has requested that we come greet her before she goes off to get her dress for tonight's birthday gala.”

“My mother?” Axel echoed.

“Yes, the Archduchess. She has been fretting over this evening for months now, your majesty. A visit from you and Sir Cartney will greatly calm her.”

A tug on his sleeve distracted Axel from pondering the information further. The redhead leaned down to Roxas' eye level, continuing to walk quickly alongside Claudius.

“What's wrong, Rox?”

“Axel, I'm not so sure about all of this. What's going on- how does everyone in this world seem to know us?” Roxas asked worriedly, his voice straining to remain a whisper.

“Xaldin told me that this sort of thing happened to him when he was visiting Neverland while it was still unchartered. Occasionally, people from new worlds will confuse us with actual humans that have been affected by the heartless-”

“That foolish man! He isn't here yet!” Roxas and Axel looked up to see Claudius several paces ahead with the door to what they presumed to be the sewing room open. The other blond looked absolutely livid as he stormed past the two. “I will go find him myself. You two may enter the room.”

Roxas entered the small room, his eyes falling to the wooden platform in the center. Axel leaned against the side of the wall, giving a heavy sigh.

“This is nuts! Who has birthdays like this?!”

“I don't understand.” The blonde sat down on the circular rise, his mouth dropping into a faint frown. “What were you saying about people confusing us with humans?”

“Um, well... When heartless populations are found in worlds that have been previously undisturbed, the Organization is told of it at the sign of the first attack. And, when we arrive, the residents some how replace us in their minds with those who had become heartless,” Axel explained in a calm voice. Roxas worried his bottom lip with his teeth in thought.

“So... the Earl Sir Cartney and Grand Duke Flynn, they were killed by the heartless recently?”

“Yeah. Unfortunately, that's the way things go sometimes. Even on your birthday! Jeez, that would suck...”

“What's a birthday?”

“...You don't know what a birthday is, Rox?”

Roxas shook his head silently. He linked his hands together, a faint pink tinting his cheeks.

Axel let out an audible breath and sat down beside his friend.

“A birthday is something that humans celebrate.”

“Does each human have one?”

“Yep, each and every one. A birthday is the day that a person comes into existence, err- they're born. From their mom's. But okay yeah that's a different story, moving on! But, yeah, and it comes around once every year and the typical thing to do is have a big party, or a gala in this instance, to celebrate someone's birth.”

“Wow! That sounds a lot cooler than I thought it would be!” Roxas exclaimed. His frown was replaced suddenly with a bright smile that filled the whole room. “It's Mr. Flynn's birthday today, then? And there's gonna be a party for him?”

“Seems like it, considering there's a cake... and fancy suits... and a gala...”

“What's a gala?”

“You have a lot of questions, buddy.”

“That didn't answer my question, though,” Roxas informed Axel with a sweet smile. The redhead rolled his eyes to the ceiling before cuffing the boy playfully on the back of his head.

“I think it's some kind of big party with lots of people and... dancing.”

“Dancing?”

“This one is kinda hard to explain. It's more a learn-by-doing kind of thing. You'll get the chance later tonight it see-”

“Well I'm bloody here now so I don't know what else you want from me, Claudius!” A raven haired man banged the door of the sewing room open, scaring Axel and Roxas terribly. Roxas scrambled upwards onto the platform just as Claudius pushed his way into the suddenly crowded and loud room.

“I want to know why you were not here two hours ago when you were requested, Zacharias!” Claudius snapped back. “We sent your letter of appeal two weeks ago, that should have given you plenty of time to prepare yourself for today's accommodations!” The blond shut the door loudly behind the seamster, completely ignoring the confused expressions from the Nodobies' faces.

“If you would appoint me as tailor of the court we would not have this issue than, would we? You could have just strolled down the lane to the worker's house to fetch me. But, no! You are 'too busy' to have another person milling around this castle. Do you know how much of a hassle it is to bring the tools of my trade with me? And these blasted carriages are terrible in rainy weather!” Zacharias threw his carpet bag onto the ground, shrugged his jacket off, and rolled up his shirt sleeves before turning to Roxas who stood petrified on the platform. “You are in need of my assistance, Sir Cartney.”

“Um, yes, Sir.”

"The outfit you made for him earlier fit him like a bed sheet,” Claudius mumbled as he slouched against the wall beside Axel. Zacharias shot the tall blond a dangerous look as he pulled out a pincushion that looked like a prickly hedgehog from afar. Axel's eyes fell upon Roxas' face that was beaming with childlike happiness at the sight of it.

“If you wish for me to work diligently and quickly, you shall not speak, yes?”

“Get on with it.”

“Right then. If you would be so kind as to remove your cloak and shirt sleeves, Sir Cartney, I can begin making measurements.”

Roxas was shirtless before anyone could blink. He wasn't about to put up a fuss with the frightening tailor when there were pins involved.

 

* * *

 

“Why won't you allow Mister Zacharias work here, Mister Claudius?” Roxas asked quietly as the trio entered the main hallway.

Zacharias had made the proper adjustments to the blond's clothing with an experienced and skilled speed; his bright eyes had glared holes into the fabric his hands worked on the duration of the time. Claudius had hardly made an attempt to fix any tensions in the room, and instead Roxas and Axel found themselves in the most awkward, tense silence since the last time Demyx had screamed at Luxord for being a cheating bastard (read: cheating meanie).

Axel's attempts at small talk failed when the subject of horse came about and the Nobody asked if the animal was going to be served as an entree at the gala. Claudius promptly kicked the redhead out of the room and left Roxas to fend for himself and Zacharias’ sharp needling patterns. When the ordeal was finished, the dark haired man had excused himself silently after leaving the finished clothing on the bed of Sir Cartney's room.

“Because he is a pain in my rear,” Claudius grumbled as he turned the corner into a new corridor. “He is annoying and insists on badgering me about having him employed as the tailor of the manor. Obviously, it is not a decision of mine since I am not the head of management.”

_ That's a terrible attitude _ , Roxas thought.

“Maybe he has a family or something he needs to support,” the boy suggested. Claudius let out a disbelieving scoff.

“I believe that's hardly the case.”

“Well, I think he is a hardworking and respectable individual,” Roxas announced in finality. Both taller men laughed at Roxas' subtle stubbornness.

“Think what you wish, Sir Cartney. Your mind is a force to be reckoned with, God knows.”

“Amen to that,” Axel seconded. The group walked in comfortable silence the rest of the length of the corridor before finally stopping at a room hidden by a thick, wooden door. Before Claudius could knock his extended first onto the face of the maple, it was opened swiftly from the inside by a woman with dazzling green eyes.

“There you are, boys.” An elegantly donned woman stepped out into the hallway to give the trio a large hug. “I was wondering when you when you would come about.”

“Yes, well, we are terribly sorry for the wait, your majesty. Zacharias had a bit of a hard time getting here,” Claudius explained with a soft smile on his face.

The Arch Duchess clicked her tongue before placing her ringed hand upon the man’s cheek.

“You really shouldn't pick fights with our humble companions, dearest Claudius. I could hear you two squabbling like lovers all the way down this hall,” the woman said with a knowing grin.  The advisor blushed a hearty red before the auburn haired female turned toward Axel and Roxas with a sparkle in her eyes.

“I've heard some maid talk about you two lately. Something about your early morning hunt that left you both a tad frazzled, I believe. How are you feeling this afternoon, my dears?”

“Much better, your highness. Thank you,” Roxas replied smoothly. The Arch Duchess tilted her regal head to the side.

“Why, you haven't addressed me as your highness in years, Fremont. Are you quite sure you're feeling well?”

“Uh, yes, sorry. Just in a bit of a daze with all of the rushing around...” The blonde countered quickly. The answer seemed to satisfy the woman, who then smiled at Axel.

“I imagine that you are having a grand old time with all of these preparations,  _ liebchen _ . How be it?”

“Your wit is as wonderful as ever, mother.” Axel smirked. The woman gave a lighthearted laugh before ushering the men into her bedchamber.

“Not as wonderful as the wit you three ruffians possess,” the Archduchess swept across the room to the large vanity beside a stain glass window where she looked in the mirror while adjusting her elaborate hair and assortment of jewels. “Anyway, have you all come to see me off?” The Grand Duke's mother questioned hopefully.

“Of course, your grace. We have just enough time to escort you to the coach before Leopold has to meet with Madame Millard.” Claudius explained. He held out a velvet pouch with emerald beading to Axel's 'mother' as she stood up from the vanity, pocketing a fan in the seams of her dress.

“Oh? A lesson with Madame Millard is always... an adventure, indeed.” The Archduchess noted with a solemn nod. Axel paled and glanced at Roxas in a fleeting gesture that read ' _ help me! _ '

Her Grace exited the room as delicately as she had entered, closing the door behind Roxas, the last one out. She tucked her arm around Axel's and lead the man down the corridor.

“I remember your very first birthday, Leopold,” The woman said tenderly. “You were such a tiny thing at that age. Now look at you!”

“Has my growth and age displeased you?” Axel teased with a warm laugh.

“I do believe you have just the opposite, my dear.”

The Nobodies descended the main staircase, watching in awe as old chandeliers were being taken down and replaced by fancier, dazzling ones.

“God's wrath if any of them break a single crystal,” Claudius muttered under his breath. The Archduchess rested her hand upon the man’s tense shoulder as they passed the servant who were taking down the intricate lighting fixtures.

“Be clam, you. They are doing their utmost best to prepare the house in such a short amount of time. Let us be thankful for their help.”

“Now I understand where Sir Cartney gets his radical ideas. Your weekly talk over tea must have implanted that servant-loving thread you two share,” the advisor noted. Axel laughed aloud as Roxas flushed a dark pink and mumbled under his breath about how his ideas were his own and hardly radical.

 

* * *

 

The air outside the manor was heavy and warm from the storm Roxas and Axel had arrived in. Roxas breathed in the smell of wet pine and rain as the Archduchess pulled out her fan from the fold in her dress.

“As beautiful as our land truly is, the weather is quite a burden at times.”

“I couldn't agree with you more,” the blonde drawled as he lifted a crease of the starch cotton shirt Zacharias had given him from his chest and fanned himself with the material.

The woman's painted lips drew up into a smile.

“Ah, there is the Fremont I know.”

A coach escorted by four dusty white horses pulled into view and stopped at the front of the steps leading to the grounds. The driver hopped down and opened the door of the carriage for Her Grace. The redhead woman took the servant’s extended hand as she stepped into the interior the wooden vehicle. She smiled over her shoulder in a rare flash of straight, brilliant teeth.

“You dears behave, yes?”

“Yes, Mother,” Axel said in a sing-song voice. The Archduchess gave her son a smirk before the coach pulled away with a flick of the reigns. Claudius let out a heavy sigh as soon as the carriage was out of sight.

Spinning smartly on his heel, the man proceeded to smile at Axel with a knowing look on his face.

“Well, your highness, we shan't keep Madam Millard waiting.”

“B-but what about Fremont?” The redhead stammered quickly, trying desperately to get out of whatever impending doom Madam Millard was sure to bring.

“What of him?”

“We can't just leave him to do nothing while I have the lesson!”

“Nonsense. Sir Cartney has plenty to tend to before tonight's soiree, I assure you,” Claudius commented. Axel frowned, his plot of getting out the appointment clearly failed.

“Oh, yes. Frantic things to get done indeed. I shall see you both at the gala, then?”

“It begins at 8 o'clock sharp, Sir Cartney, so please prepare yourself a bit ahead of time,” Claudius informed the blond. Roxas nodded and watched as Axel was promptly marched back inside the manor. The boy stood for several moments, taking in the sprawling landscape before a sound drew his attention back to present time.

“For christ's sake, that blond brute has no heart whatsoever!”

Roxas watched curiously as Zacharias lugged a large suitcase of sorts down the steps of the manner. The dark haired man heaved a large sigh and made to straighten up before noticing Roxas' gaze.

“Oh, Sir Cartney. I thought you had a lesson with Madame Millard soon.”

“Oh, no, that was just schedule for Ax- er, His Highness. I have been told to do something until the gala starts, but it seems that I have very little to accomplish before then,” Roxas explained. He was surprised at just how well he was easily responding to inhabitants of the new world when only a few hours ago he had been terrified of Claudius (which he still was, but not in the same manner).

“How luck that feeling must be,” Zacharias mumbled as he stared at the fallen leaves below his boots. The dark haired man shook his head quickly and met Roxas' glance with a wary smile. “Forgive me, that was terribly out of place.”

“Oh, no, not at all! It's rare that I have time to myself as well, I assure you,” Roxas said quickly, rubbing the nape of his neck, trying to remember the last time Xemnas had given the Organization a vacation day.

“Well, it seems that we are truly men of hard working trades then.” Zacharias hefted his equipment into his arms and glanced down the stoney path where the coach had previously been.

“I don't suppose you know when another carriage is arriving, Sir Cartney?”

“Um, unfortunately I think Her Grace took off in the last available coach...”

“... Well. I shall just have to travel by foot then,” Zacharias declared.

“Where are you headed?”

“The servants' lodgings. I have been requested to stay the night on the manor grounds incase my services are needed later. Half of the people at this gala are apparently wearing clothing I have made, so my specialties are in season, it seems.”

“Will you be attending um... Leopold's party this evening?” Roxas asked with a hopeful smile. The seammaster raised a single dark eyebrow in question, his face full of incredulous.

“As polite as you are, My Lord, I can assure you that Claudius would not approve of my presence at this evening's event.”

“Don't say that! You made outfits for so many people that will be attending the gala. It's only right that you come tonight.” Roxas gave Zacharias a bright smile of appreciation. “Leave Claudius to me. I'll take care of everything. You just make sure you dress yourself as nicely as your customers tonight.”

The dark haired man stared unbelieving at the pseudo Earl, blanching quickly and looking down at himself with a weary glance.

“I don't believe I have anything suitable to wear for this evening with me... My best clothing is at my residence... half a day away.” Zacharias mumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'if Claudius would hire me...'

Roxas scanned himself and then the designer.

“You could possibly fit into something of mine...?”

Zacharias' eyes went wide at the suggestion. Before he could retort, argue- anything, Roxas had taken the case from the tailor's arms and was ascending up the the steps leading back towards the manor.

“Sir Cartney! Forgive me for saying, but you are completely mad!” The man exclaimed as he hurried alongside the blond to keep his footing.

“Mad? Is politeness not acceptable?” Roxas asked as he bustled through the main hallway, past the closed doors of the ballroom that maids had been hurrying around in only hours earlier, and up the spiraling stairwell towards Sir Cartney’s room.

“Politeness is hardly the point of fact here! Will Claudius not scold me to the highest degree if he sees that I have donned your clothing for this evening?”

“Why would he?”

“Because I would be donning nobility clothing, sir! You are aware that impersonating a noble is a highly punishable crime?”

“So it seems to be. Nonetheless, you have my special permission tonight, so just go with it!” Roxas smiled as he pushed open his door and lead Zacharias in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh boy. It was hard posting this with just small edits. There are a lot of bits, in hindsight, that I wanted to expand upon or rework, but all the same, I just thought it would be fun to share it in its original glory. A glimpse into the writing past, if you will. 
> 
> Other Notes:
> 
> -Decided to base the New World people loosely off of Final Fantasy characters because I have no skill with writing OC's.  
> (Claudius = Cloud Strife & Zacharias = Zack Fair). 
> 
> -Not sure if this was super clear (since I tried to not over-edit the story & let it breathe in the way I had written it in 2011), but the full name of Roxas' mistaken identity is Fremont Cartney. Axel's is Leopold Flynn. I vaguely remember doing some half-hearted research on German/general European royalty of a particular time period, but the exact specifications of the era I was going for escape me. Hopefully it still comes across in a somewhat cohesive way.
> 
> Thanks very much for reading! The second part will be edited & up soon. xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just when I was starting to think this world was normal..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part! Again, just briefly edited from its original. Extremely mild violence and sexuality (m/m) in this chapter. Enjoy!

 

“I look silly in this, Sir Cartney.”   
  
“Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure it matches your skin complexion very well.”  
  
“It matches my what?”   
  
“Just show me!” Roxas yanked the doors of the changing room open as Zacharias

 fussed with the sleeve of his jacket. The blond stared at the seam master dressed in a deep navy jacket, pants, and white shirtsleeves. The careful embroidery that lined the cuffs of the jacket seemed to provide distraction for Zacharias as he ran his fingers over it, a flush on his face  
  
“Isn't it a little much?” The man asked quietly.  
  
“Not at all! This is supposed to be an extravagant celebration, after all,” Roxas assured him. Zacharias fiddled with the sleeves for several more moments before giving a heavy sigh and letting his hands fall to his side.   
  
“I suppose so.” Zacharias looked up at Roxas with a cocked eyebrow. “You'd better don the suit I fixed you today, though it is not nearly as… frivolous as this. I am not going to be the only one dressed in the finest tonight.”   
  
“Give me a moment to change into it, and I shall join you in your fancifulness.”  
  
Zacharias chuckled and bowed before leaving Roxas to his own biddings in the expansive closet, a room all to its own. The blond groaned and slumped against the wall, resenting all the clothes currently hanging up.

 _Axel is never going to let me live this down._  
  
“Zacharias!” Roxas called. “Perhaps we can make a barg-”   
  
With a loud thud, Roxas was thrown against the wall inside Fremont's closet by an incredible force. The Nobody coughed roughly, the air knocked out of his lungs. Roxas quickly rubbed the back of his head that had made contact with the wall, willing the throbbing pain away.

“Shit!”

The blond stared at the spot where he had been hit and summoned the keyblade.

A ball of darkness immediately appeared when the keyblade was brandished. It dissolved, almost as if in slow motion, to reveal a Heartless with flaming red hair and claws the size of the closet itself. Roxas pulled himself off of the ground when the Dark Thorn vanished into thin air.

_Oh no no no. Not this one._

The Nobody swung at the emptiness, hoping that he would strike the invisible heartless before it moved too far out of sight.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Roxas hurried out of the closet and backed himself against the door.

_Wait for it to come to you. Wait for it._

As if on the cue, the Dark Thorn appeared and ran forward at Roxas with is sharp claws poised for attack. Roxas pushed against the door, narrowly avoiding the heartless as he jumped over it's arm. He brought the keyblade down onto the back of the monster, jumping back quickly as it cried out and swung blindly at the nobody.

 Roxas' breath caught in his throat as the Dark Thorn shimmered for a moment before sinking into the floor. The boy turned and ran toward the door back to the bedchamber when a searing pain shot up through his leg.

Tumbling to the ground, the blond cried out and gritted his teeth in agony. Roxas thrashed his leg and propelled his keyblade forward toward the invisible heartless that crouched at his leg. A feral roar rang through the large room as the Heartless flickered in and out of visibility.

He had been struck.   
  
Roxas pulled his leg out of the Heartless' grasp and launched himself at the beast with swift agility. He sliced it square between the eyes, reeled his arm back, and threw his weight into the keyblade as it descended upon the creature once more. The heartless came into full visibility and swung its claws toward Roxas.

The boy ducked a moment too late.

Roxas was caught by a claw, slicing a clean cut from cheekbone to chin. The blond swore loudly and pulled back immediately. He pressed a hand to his cheek, squeezing his palm against the wound.

Roxas' body ached and it felt like a live wire, pain searing through his muscles. The Dark Thorn crouched back on its hinds before plummeting forward. In rush of panic, Roxas threw the keyblade at the Heartless' head and dived out of the way and summoned his last resort.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in the boy's hands just as the Dark Thorn turned and charged at the Nobody. Roxas hurled himself forward and shot past the swimming claws with ease. The boy propelled himself forward with his remaining strength and struck the heartless in the chest with both keyblades. The Dark Thorn cried out and staggered backwards before crumbling to the ground with a heavy _thud_. The keyblades vanished from the beast's body as it shuttered and enveloped in white light. Roxas sagged against the ground and tried to catch his breath as the ball of light gave way to two crystalline hearts. The blond watched as the hearts slowly floated up towards the ceiling in the direction the defeated heartless had traveled, vanishing out of sight.

Fremont and Leopold.   
  
Carefully, Roxas picked himself off of the floor and made his way deeper into the closet. Behind a box that was shoved in the corner of the room, Roxas pulled out his cloak and dug around for a potion he had stored in it for an emergency. The blond's hand shook from adrenaline as he pulled the top of the bottle off and downed it. Pain eased from the boy's body with each sip of the drink until there was no searing agony in his legs. The gash on Roxas' face faded completely just as the door of the bedchamber was thrown open.  
  
“Sir Cartney, are you quite alright?” Zacharias asked frantically.   
  
“O-Of course! Why wouldn't I be?” Roxas replied. For a split second the blond was frightened that the man had heard the battle, but when Zacharias gestured to the piles of clothes that had been thrown off their hangers during the frey, let out a sigh of relief.   
  
“I heard you shouting from down the hallway! I was worried that you had decided to tear every outfit in your wardrobe from seam to seam. Claudius has told me that you've gotten terribly frustrated with formal wear in the in the past,” the seam master explained. “Never fear, though. I will assist you in selecting accessories for the entirety of your ensemble. You are in good hands, I assure you.”   


 

* * *

  
  
Zacharias pushed the door of the ballroom open and glanced over his shoulder to Roxas who trailed behind the seam master.   
  
“Is something the matter, Sir Cartney?”   
  
Roxas tugged at the bottom of his stiff cotton shirt before buttoning up the last golden fastener of his jacket. “I feel like I look a little silly.”   
  
“Oh cruel fate, how you have reversed yourself,” Zacharias mumbled under his breath.   
  
Roxas knocked shoulders with the taller man before sharing a laugh. “Well, I suppose we'll both have to endure the discomfort for an evening, huh?”   
  
“That, Your Majesty,” Zacharias began as he maneuvered through the growing crowd that collected outside of the ballroom, “is the burden of birthdays.”   
  
The blond hurried after his companion, weaving in and out of groups of people. However, a woman in a peach colored ballgown spun around and tapped Roxas on his shoulder just as Zacharias stepped onto the dance floor.  
  
“Sir Cartney!” She exclaimed.

 Roxas turned around with a nervous smile. The woman took two steps forward and immediately intruded the blond's personal space. “It's me! Adelaide!”   
  
“Oh... Adelaide! What- what a pleasure to see you here! I... wasn't aware that your presence would be gracing these halls tonight,” Roxas replied to the girl he had never seen before.

 A smile as wide as the room adorned her painted lips, and Roxas could practically see the enthusiasm bursting out of her.   
  
“Of course! Leopold insisted that I attend his birthday gala. And what a splendid event this is!” Adelaide laughed and spun, her dress floating across the floor. “It's so lovely to see you again.”  
  
“I um… Uh, honestly couldn't agree more.”   
  
“Oh, lets have a dance, Fremont! This quartet is absolutely wonderful!”   
  
“Um, I-I'm not exactly-”  
  
“Adelaide! I didn't know you were able to make it to my soiree tonight.” Axel threw his arm around Roxas' shoulder and smiled at the girl. Adelaide blushed something furious and fiddled with her gloves.  
  
“Y-Yes, last minute decision. I thought it would've been rude to decline your invitation.”   
  
Axel grinned. “Well, I'm very happy to have you here. Unfortunately, I have been promising Fremont a dance all night and the quartet has just started to play the perfect waltz.”   
  
“Oh!” Adelaide's blush turned a vibrant shade of red. “Well, if you'll excuse me then-” The brunette hurried off to a servant who was carrying a sliver tray of champagne.   
  
Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist and guided him toward the dance floor. “C'mon, we'd better dance before she notices.”   
  
“She was just trying to be polite, Ax, did you really have to embarrass her?” Roxas asked as he was swept towards the center of the floor. Axel turned to face number thirteen with a smile and positioned his hand on Roxas' and waist. “Wait, what are you-”   
  
“Just copy my movements, Rox. And just so you know, Adelaide was your fiancee.”   
  
“M-my what?!” Roxas exclaimed. Axel winced when the smaller boy stepped on his foot. Steadily, the redhead placed Roxas' hands in the correct position and turned in sync with the rest of the patrons on the dance floor.   
  
“Your fiancee. Or, was. Apparently, your parents called off the engagement so that you could work alongside me. Claudius told me to keep an eye out for her in case she tried to corner you, which she did,” Axel explained.  
  
Roxas groaned. “Great, that's just what I need.”   
  
“I'm guessing you've found out more details about Fremont's extravagant lifestyle?”   
  
“Well, that and the fact that he has about a million different outfits that all contain frills and lacy sleeves of some sort.” Roxas gestured with his head to the stark white lace from his shirtsleeve that Zacharias had carefully folded over.   
  
“You should fill his shoes easily then!” Axel teased. Roxas scowled and stepped purposefully onto the redhead's foot. “Ouch- hey! I'm kidding, Rox.”   
  
“You better be,” the blond warned. Axel sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. Roxas glanced around the room before his eyes settled on their intertwined hands. “What- what exactly are we doing?”  
  
“Dancing,” Axel said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
“Dancing?”   
  
“Yes, dancing. Well, technically this a waltz. Same difference.” The redhead gave a careless shrug.   
  
“You lost me at the dancing part, Ax.” Roxas stumbled as Axel twirled him around in a circle before regaining their original pace.   
  
“It's what Madam Millard taught me. Dancing is when you move your body to music apparently, but a waltz is when you dance with someone else to slowish music.”  
  
“Your descriptive language enthralls me. I can tell Zexion has improved your vocabulary- ow!” Roxas yanked his leg back, almost succeeding in kicking the couple dancing beside them. “You stepped on me!”   
  
“It hurts doesn't it?!”   
  
“Okay! I'll watch where I step!” Roxas exclaimed.

 He stared down at his feet and followed Axel's lead. As his partner took a step forward with his right foot, Roxas followed with; when Axel stepped to the left, Roxas sidestepped as well. As the quartet changed songs, Roxas noticed that the tempo was slightly faster than the previous melody. Curiously, the blond changed pace in accordance to the song and turned himself and Axel in a semicircle.

 The taller man raised his eyebrows. “Someone's a fast learner.”   
  
“This is actually rather... nice,” Roxas confessed with a bright laugh. “Adelaide was right when she said this was a splendid event.”  
  
“Well, it is my birthday,” Axel admitted.

Roxas smirked and nudged him in the shoulder. “I wonder how old Leopold was turning.”   
  
“I think he was gonna be 22. Poor guy...”  
  
“Oh!” Roxas squeezed Axel's hand suddenly, a smile breaking out across his face. “It was a Dark Thorn that attacked Leopold and Fremont!”  
  
“It was?” Axel eyes widened. “How do you know for sure?”   
  
“It attacked me when I was changing.”  
  
“It what?!”  
  
“I think it was trying to go after Zacharias,” Roxas explained. “It appeared right after he exited my clothing room. It was only one, though, a big one. So there aren't any more left.”   
  
“You took it on by yourself?!” Axel froze for a moment in shock before Roxas yanked him back into motion.   
  
“I fought one like it in Beast's Castle, so I already knew its weaknesses from pervious battles. I had the upper hand.”   
  
“You took on a Dark Thorne by yourself?” Axel gaped.  
  
“Yes Axel, that’s what I’ve been saying!”   
  
“I need to sit down.” Axel rubbed his temple and lead Roxas across the dance floor toward a long table. Roxas' felt his face warm as the redhead dropped his arm to rest casually around the blond's waist when a waiter presented them with two glasses of bubbling liquid. Axel stared at the pink bubbles before shrugging and taking a gulp of the liquid. Roxas was about to do the same when Axel tore the glass from his hand.  
  
“Don't drink that, Rox. It's sparkling wine.”   
  
“Does it not taste good?” Roxas asked curiously.   
  
“It taste like Vexen's homemade elixirs. Trust me, I'm saving your life, buddy,” Axel warned him.

Roxas nodded and looked around for another source of beverage when he spotted Zacharias in the corner of the ballroom.   
  
“Oh, there's Zacharias!” Roxas raised his hand to wave the man over, but as he did so, Claudius appeared behind the seam master. Zacharias turned as if sensing the blond man, his face an expression of surprise when the advisor bowed and held out his hand. “... Ax?”  
  
“Mph?” Axel asked around a forkful of chocolate cake he had been presented.   
  
“Um... Does Claudius like Zacharias, by any chance?”  
  
The redhead let out a laugh as he took the fork from his mouth and held out the dessert for Roxas to try. “I highly doubt it. Claudius can't stand Zacharias, and Zacharias seems to gladly return the animosity.”   
  
“... I don't think you kiss someone if you can't stand them.”   
  
Axel's fork clanged to the floor as he looked across the ballroom. Claudius had his arm wrapped protectively around Zacharias waist, their foreheads touching as they swayed back and forth in time with the music. Roxas and Axel watched in disbelief as Zacharias pressed his lips to Claudius’ ear in a kiss before whispering something only the blond haired man could hear. Claudius pushed at Zacharias’ chest and laughed before burying his face into the taller man’s neck.   
  
“Oh my God,” Axel gaped. “They're nuzzling.”   
  
“This doesn't make sense! Zacharias was going on about how annoying Claudius is earlier...” Roxas commented, utterly confused.   
  
“I need more cake,” Axel grumbled. He hauled a server over and grabbed two plates full. “Just when I was starting to think this world was normal...” The nobody shook his head.   
  
“Why would Claudius not hire Zacharias if they're lovers?”   
  
“Who knows,” Axel said. “Maybe Claudius was telling the truth when he said he didn't have any control in whether or not Zacharias gets a job.”   
  
“Well, I feel kinda bad for them...” Roxas frowned. He stared at the couple dancing slowly by themselves before Axel placed his cake plates down and spun the blond around to face him.   
  
“Nuh-uh, no sadness here. It's my birthday, Rox! Let's enjoy it.”   
  
Roxas gave a small smile and nodded. “Okay.”   
  
Axel was about to take Roxas' hand and lead him to the dance floor for another round of waltzing when the doors of the ballroom were opened wide. One of the doormen stepped forward, his chest puffed proudly. “Presenting Her Grace, the Archduchess Flynn!”   
  
Axel craned his neck to watch as Leopold's mother gracefully swept into the room, a sweet smile on her red lips. She turned and gave salutations to several individuals, engaging in light conversation before spotting the tall redhead amid the company. The Archduchess smiled, crossed the room to Axel, and placed a kiss on the Nobody's cheek. 

“ _Liebchen_ , you look handsome this evening.”   
  
“Not as beautiful as you do,Mmother. Your gown is truly exquisite,” Axel replied with an equally warm smile. The woman clicked her tongue and turned a full circle to display the dress.   
  
“You're too kind, Leopold. But I have to agree, the dressmaker exceeded my highest expectations with this piece. Only fitting for my son's birthday, of course.” The archduchess turned to Roxas with a bright twinkle in her eye. “I believe a toast is in order, don't you think, Fremont?”   
  
“A toast would be most lovely indeed,” Roxas agreed. He accepted the long flute of sparkling wine from the woman, sneaking a sideways smirk at Axel as Her Highness took one for herself and raised the glass.

“I propose a toast!” The archduchess announced.

The patrons turned to her with kind faces and cheers of agreement. “To my son, Leopold, on the night of his birth. May your days be filled with happiness and great success, _liebchen_. Whether you are to explore the world and learn its secrets or remain in your homeland and help us prosper, you are blessed and beloved by all those around you. Let us celebrate your life tonight and for all the days to come _. Es lebe der Erzherzog_!”  
  
“ _Es lebe der Erzherzog_!” The room echoed. Women clapped and men cheered and clanged their glasses together in celebration. The ballroom was abuzz with praise and cherishing words, all directed to Axel.

 The redhead stood awkwardly, a sheepish smile on his face and a blush spreading across his cheeks. Roxas chuckled and nudged Axel in the side.  
  
“ _Es lebe Du_ , Ax.”  
  
Axel raised an eyebrow to his smaller friend in surprise. “I didn't know you could speak their language.”   
  
Roxas gave a shrug. “I've picked up a few things here and there.”  
  
The redhead laughed and shook his head with an uncontrollable smile. “Of course you did, Rox.” The nobody finished his glass of champagne and held out his hand for Roxas to take. “C'mon. Let's show Zacharias and Claudius who are the best waltzers this side of the universe.”   


 

* * *

  
  
It was well past midnight when Roxas had finally escaped the hustle and bustle of the gala clean up. Axel had left an hour earlier to escort his mother to her room and bid her good night, leaving the other blond in charge. Claudius had insisted that they not leave the manor in its cluttered state until the morning, like they had done in previous years. With the help of Zacharias (who had returned to being a pain in the side to Claudius’ as usual) and the other staff who had not slipped away to seal some early sleep, the floors were scrubbed, the kitchen was cleaned, and everything fell into its orderly place. Claudius had thanked the very exhausted boy who bid the advisor goodnight before slipping out of the ballroom.   
  
The Nobody's feet carried him to the bedchamber with little thought in the blond's mind. Quietly opening the door, Roxas stepped in, only to pause faster than his lethargic mind was willing. A bundle of blankets and fancy clothes were strewn atop the sheets of the boy's bed, red spikes peeking out from behind a downy pillow.

Roxas gave a sleepy smile.

He divested himself of his stuff, constricting clothing and replaced them with a softer pair of silk pajamas Zacharias had left him. The faint aroma of champagne and sweets lingered in Roxas' nose as he climbed into bed beside Axel. The boy tensed when a strong arm was thrown around him, only to relax quickly as a familiar hand lazily ruffled his hair.  
  
“Some party, huh?” Axel mused sluggishly. Roxas curled is tired hand around the redhead's comforting arm and nodded.  
  
“It's hard to act like Sir Cartney for long periods of time. If you hadn't saved me from Adelaide earlier, I don't know what I would've done. I guess he was more talkative and outgoing than I'll ever be.”

“You're fine just the way you are, Rox.” Axel pulled the boy closer to rest his chin on the blond's shoulder.

Roxas found himself suddenly missing The Castle that Never Was. Even if the other members treated him poorly from time to time, he always had Axel to turn to. Demyx and Zexion were friendly to Roxas as well, and proved to be great company when times got boring. A late-night card game with Luxord and Xigbar had been entertaining, at that. While the day's adventure in the new world had been fun (as well as many other things), Roxas was growing weary of putting on a facade. With Fremont and Leopold avenged, the boy was yearning for familiarity.  
  
“Are we going home soon, Ax?” Roxas asked quietly into the warm darkness. The blond felt the redhead's fingertips play with the hair at the nape of his neck and gently leaned into the touch, waiting patiently for Axel's response.   
  
“Yeah, we're gonna be home really soon, Buddy,” Axel answered with a small smile. He ran the pad of his thumb gently along Roxas' shoulder comfortingly. “When we wake up, it'll almost be time to RTC.”   
  
“Right when we wake up?” Roxas asked quickly.   
  
“Not right away. We might have a bit before the portal opens.” Axel smiled and poked Roxas in the cheek teasingly. “Gonna miss this place, Rox?”  
  
“Actually, I think I might,” the boy admitted. “At least a little bit. I mean, I know I said that being Sir Cartney was a hassle and everything, but the people here...”   
  
“They're something else, huh?”   
  
“They are,” Roxas agreed. “Her Highness, Claudius, Zacharias. They're all so great to be around.”   
  
“Yeah. I'm gonna miss Her Grace for sure,” Axel added. He flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling with a distant smile. “Leopold was lucky to have her as a mom.”   
  
“He definitely was,” Roxas agreed. “Do you think Fremont and Leopold knew about, you know, Claudius and Zacharias?”   
  
“I think so. I mean, if they were comfortable enough to hug and stuff at my- at Leopold's gala, then I'm assuming they knew.”   
  
“Good point.” Roxas stared at Axel's arm in thought for several moments, listening to the sounds of the maids laughing as they hurried out of the manor and made their way to the servant's lodgings. “... I think they're kinda nice together.”   
  
“They are, aren't they?” Axel smiled. He turned his head to look at Roxas with a distant sadness in his eyes. “I'm gonna miss everything here.”   
  
“You just don't wanna go back to having harder missions,” Roxas teased. Axel smirked and grabbed the pillow behind his head, whacking the blond with it.  
  
“Of course I don't. I'm pretty sure I recall you not enjoying the last, oh, twelve assignments either.”   
  
“It's true! Xemnas gave me all of the hard solo missions these last few weeks. I can't stand it; half of them are recon too! And not even the recon like this mission,” Roxas added. “They were the follow-the-heartless-and-try-not-to-die-while-doing-so recons.”   
  
“Those are the worst,” Axel agreed. The redhead pulled the covers over his and Roxas' shoulders and drew the boy close enough to give a light hug. “As much as I would enjoy venting about our day jobs, we'd better get some sleep so that we'll have enough energy to RTC tomorrow.”   
  
Roxas nodded. “Alright. That sounds like a good idea.”   
  
“Obviously. I came up with it after all.”  
  
Roxas punched Axel in the arm sleepily and smiled when his friend laughed and pushed him to the edge of the bed. They closed their eyes once the sounds of activity outside the manor died down, assuring that everyone was in bed on their way to sleep. Roxas reveled in the comfortable silence that filled the dark void of the night, and inwardly wished that all nights at The Castle were like this.  
  
“Ax?” Roxas whispered ever so quietly.   
  
“Mm?”   
  
“Happy birthday.”   


 

* * *

  
  
Roxas awoke the next morning to the sound of metal against ceramic. Blearily, the boy opened his eyes to see Axel sitting up in bed, a fork in his mouth and food on a plate.   
  
“'Morning, Rox,” Axel greeted. He stretched across the the nightstand by the bed and passed the blond a plateful of pastries and fruit. “Sleep well?”   
  
“Yeah, actually, I did. This bed is heaven compared to the ones back home.” Roxas stared at the food for a moment, vaguely remembering something Demyx had told him about not accepting food from unidentifiable places. “What is this?”   
  
“Breakfast! Claudius brought it up this morning. I told him that you and I had some business to attend to in town after we eat, so once we're done here we can finally RTC,” Axel explained. He took a sip of tea from a blue china cup, made a face, and set it back down on the tray in his lap.

Roxas frowned slightly, the reality of saying their good byes to their newly acquainted friends finally dawning on him. Axel seemed to take note of this, gently nudging the blond in the shoulder to get his attention. “It'll be alright, buddy.”   
  
Roxas nodded before taking a bite of a buttery, flaky pastry and smiling at the delicious taste. “This is so good! Did Claudius make this?”   
  
Axel scoffed. “He probably got that redhead chef downstairs do to it. I can't picture him having any clue how to make breakfast.”   
  
“I haven't even been up half an hour yet, and you're already saying snarky comments about people,” Roxas noted blatantly.  
  
“What can I say? I'm happy I can deliver your daily dosage of sarcasm, my friend.” Axel bowed as best as one could while sitting before Roxas set his plate onto the nightstand and hopped out of bed.  
  
“I'm gonna take a long, hot bath since we will be deprived of that luxury once we get back to The Castle.” Roxas opened Fremont's closet, pulling out a fresh, cotton shirt and clean pants as well as his Organization cloak hidden behind a hat box.  
  
“Can I join you?” Axel called as Roxas turned to exit the bed chamber. The blond blushed furiously and closed the door none too quietly behind himself and hurried down the hallway to the washroom.   
  
The young Nobody emerged sometime later, the tiredness worked out of his muscles from the warm, comforting water. Roxas slowly meandered down the hallway with no hurry to get back to the bedchamber. He wanted to stay in the manor just a little longer, explore all the nooks and crannies and beautiful paintings that hung on the decorated walls. Unfortunately, the blond knew he didn't belong there, and it was time to go home. Roxas pushed the door open of Fremont's room and smiled when Axel stuck his head out of the large closet.   
  
“Good, you didn't drown.”   
  
“Of course not. I can swim, anyway,” Roxas reminded him.   
  
“I'll remember that. Xemnas' would've had my head if the keyblade's Chosen One died while taking a bath. Do you know where our own clothes are?” Axel asked.  
  
“I put them behind the hat box. Zacharis came in my room to borrow some clothes for the gala so I had to hide them. I'd put some of Leopold's clothes on too, just to be safe,” Roxas advised.   
  
“Already ahead of you, Rox.” Axel tucked his own cloak under his arm and turned to give their room a once over. “I think that's all of it.”   
  
Roxas stared at the room in silence for several minutes, wondering if Fremont spent his last hours in the very same bedchamber.   
  
“Yeah. That's it.” He turned and headed out of the room, only to run straight into the archduchess.   
  
“Oh! Good morning, my dear,” she said with a surprised laugh. Roxas straightened quickly and gave a nervous smile.   
  
“A good morning it is, indeed.”  
  
“I was just coming to see if you boys had plans for this afternoon,” the woman informed them. “I have some dear friends of mine coming over at noon to have some tea in the garden, and they were wondering if you and my son would grace us with your appearance.”   
  
“I would like nothing better than to do so, but I'm afraid that Leopold and I have a business arrangement in town this afternoon as well,” Roxas explained.   
  
“Oh, that's quite alright! We shall try again another day. May I walk with you gentlemen to the main hall?” The Archduchess asked.   
  
Axel smiled and held out his arm for the woman to take. “After the grand evening I had last night, you are certainly allowed to join us.”   
  
Leopold's mother laughed and patted the redhead on the arm fondly. “Please, sweetheart, your flattery is too much for a woman my age. A birthday celebration for my son shall never be a shabby affair.”   
  
Roxas smiled and lead the two others down the spiraling stairwell that landed on the first floor. The servants were performing their daily tasks with a certain sleepiness about them. Cleaning day after day was hard to do, let alone preparing everything for a large gala and helping to straighten up afterwards. The door of the grand entrance was pushed open to reveal a familiar, redheaded advisor.   
  
“Claudius! It's lovely to see you this fine morning,” the Archduchess called.  
  
“You as well, My Grace. Is there anything I can do for you on such a fine morning?” Claudius asked with a bright smile on his face.   
  
“Ah, yes. These boys are going into town for some business needs, and I was wondering if you could be so gracious as to prepare them a coach. It would be an awfully long way on foot.”   
  
“Of course, Your Highness. It would be my pleasure.” Claudius bowed and exited the manor once again.   
  
The Archduchess turned and gave Axel and Roxas a kiss on the cheek. “Be safe going into town boys. You never know what kind of nonsense could be going on.”   
  
“We will indeed, mother. Fremont and I are very safe, as you know,” Axel assured the woman. Leopold's mother clicked her tongue and shooed the boys out of the manor. Claudius was waiting for them outside, the door of a beautifully varnished coach held open.  
  
“Your chariot, my ladies,” he teased. Axel feigned a hurt look and hopped into the carriage with Roxas close behind.

To the Nobodies' surprise, Claudius climbed into the coach and closed the door behind himself.

“To the edge of the forest, please, Otto,” the advisor said to the driver. The man nodded and shook the horses' reigns. The carriage lurched into motion as Claudius sat himself on the cushioned bench facing Axel and Roxas.  
  
“Aren't we heading to town?” Roxas asked, nervousness in his voice.   
  
“It's alright. I know about you two,” Claudius said with a small smile.  
  
Roxas felt his breath hitch. He looked over to Axel who shared the same worried expression.   
  
“Know what about us?”   
  
“You're not Leopold or Fremont.”   
  
“Oh thank God,” Axel sighed. “This olden time language stuff is exhausting.”  
  
“Axel!” Roxas punched the redhead in the arm.  
  
Claudius raised an eyebrow, his smile growing. “Axel? Is that your real name?”   
  
“Yep. I'm Axel, and this kid right here is named Roxas.”  
  
The blond groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Xemnas is going to kill us.”   
  
“Hey, he won't know unless Claudius here tells somebody, Rox,” Axel assured his friend. The redhead turned and glared at the advisor. “You're not going to tell anyone about us, are you?”   
  
“Of course not,” Claudius said. “I swear on the Archduchess' life.”   
  
“Great!”  
  
“But I want to know what happened to the real Fremont and Leopold,” Claudius added with weight in his voice.

Axel's smile disappeared. He glanced at Roxas who was looking up at the two of them through his fingers.   
  
“Do you know what Heartless are?” Roxas asked in a small voice. When Claudius shook his head, Roxas took a shaky breath and continued. “Fremont and Leopold were killed by monsters called Heartless. They feed of off the pureness of people's hearts.”   
  
Claudius leaned against the back of the carriage, his blue eyes glossed over. Roxas looked at Axel, searching the redhead's face for some advice. He gave the boy an encouraging smile.   
  
“So... they died because they were of good heart?” Claudius asked quietly.   
  
“Unfortunately, yes,” Roxas nodded. “But the Heartless that killed them has been destroyed, so no harm will come to anyone else.”   
  
“Thank goodness.” Claudius gave Axel and Roxas a sad smile. “Are you the ones who destroyed the... monster?”   
  
“Yes. We're part of an organization that defeats the Heartless in different worl- areas,” Roxas explained. Claudius nodded slowly, processing the information.

The advisor's head snapped up quickly as another question popped into his head.  
  
“Why did people believe that you were Fremont and Leopold?”   
  
“Jeez! He asks as many questions as you do, Rox,” Axel noted. Roxas smirked and leaned against Axel for a moment.   
  
“We don't actually know why,” The boy admitted. “It's been said that people will often mistake us for their loved ones right after a heartless attack, but there's no sure reason why.”  
  
“Yet you saw right through us,” Axel added. “Was our speech really that bad?”   
  
Claudius laughed, the worry and sadness virtually unapparent in his face.  
  
“No, no, your speech was actually rather impressive. You see, Leopold and Fremont were lovers.”   
  
If Axel had a fork, he would've dropped it.  
  
“L-Lovers?!” Roxas gaped, his face a million shades of red.  
  
“Whoa whoa, don't go pointing fingers so quickly!” Axel warned. “We saw you and Zacharias kissing at the gala last night!”   
  
“What?!” Claudius cried, his face the same color as Roxas'. “We didn't think anyone was looking.”   
  
“Well, Rox and I have hawk eyes,” Axel said.   
  
“Wait, Fremont and Leopold were lovers... and you and Zacharias?” Roxas asked.  
  
“... Yes,” Claudius said quietly, warmth returning to his face with a gentle smile. “I knew early that you two weren't Fremont and Leopold, because they were never more than a foot away from each other at all times. Plus, they were terrible waltzers and kissed quite often in public.”   
  
“I knew we were too good at dancing for our own good,” Axel muttered.   
  
“If Zacharias is your lover, why won't you hire him?” Roxas asked quickly.  
  
Claudius raised a single eyebrow at the small blond. “I believe we had this discussion before. I was telling the truth when I said that I have no control over employment. Believe me, small one, if I could, I would. He lives too far away from me and it's tiring to go to bed every night knowing that your loved one is somewhere else, sleeping alone.”   
  
“Oh...” Roxas frowned. “Isn't there a way you can vouch for him to get a job?”   
  
“I'm going to ask the Archduchess soon if there is any way we can employ him soon. We haven't told her of our relationship, but I assume she knows,” Claudius said. “Not many people do, since we bicker so much.”   
  
“Yeah, could've fooled me,” Axel added. “Not even Rox and I argue that much, and I get on his nerves pretty easily.”   
  
“Oh, so you are lovers.”   
  
“No!” Axel said quickly. “We're not. Rox is like, decades younger than me.”   
  
“I am not,” Roxas huffed.   
  
“Well, either way, we're not lovers and oh, look, we're at the forest.” Axel scrambled out of the carriage as soon as it came to a halt. “Wait, how'd you know that we needed to go here?”   
  
Claudius shrugged nonchalantly. “It's where I first found you two. I'm assuming it's important you return there.” 

“Yes, well… thanks, Claudius. For not blowing our cover. And for everything else,” Axel smiled warmly. “You're a good man.”   
  
“You're very welcome, Axel. Take care of Roxas, alright?”   
  
“You know I will.” Axel gave a wave before filing out of the coach. Roxas swung around and made to follow Axel when Claudius gently reached for his arm.   
  
“A word before you go, Roxas.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Claudius smiled and patted the boy's arm. “I just wanted to say thank you for defeating whatever harmed Leopold and Fremont. It truly means a lot to me, they were the dearest of friends.”   
  
“It's the least I could do, Claudius, really. I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sure they were fantastic people,” Roxas said with a sad smile.   
  
“They were truly the most fantastic. But it seems that you and Axel are quite wonderful as well. The hours we spent together were a joy,” Claudius commented.   
  
“Thank you, sir. Axel had fun as well, regardless if he'll admit it or not.”   
  
“Make sure you keep that Axel close to you, yes?” Claudius suggested. “I can tell he likes you very much, and it would be a shame if you two didn't stay together.”  
  
Roxas blushed but nodded and smiled brightly all the same. “I will, I promise.” Roxas slid out of the carriage and, before closing the door, turned to face the man. “Take care, Claudius. We'll miss you.”   
  
“And I the both of you, Roxas.” Claudius winked and helped Roxas close the door of the carriage. The coach hauled into motion with the flick of the reins, leaving Roxas and Axel alone in the forest.   
  
“Ready to go, Rox?” Axel asked. He bowed and offered his arm to escort Roxas. The blond laughed and looped his hand with Axel.   
  
“Yeah, let's go.”   
  
Axel lead the way to the area in the forest where they had first entered the world. To both Nobodies' delight, a portal was open and waiting for them.

Roxas looked over his shoulder at the forest, taking in the last sight of his favorite world. With a smile, Axel stepped in first and pulled Roxas along with him.   
  
“Don't worry, Rox. We can have a birthday gala for you too.”   
  
Roxas laughed and smacked Axel in the arm. “I don't even have a birthday, loser.”   
  
“Well, we'll just have to make one.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yikes at the fight scene writing, am I right?)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> The next few uploads will be older work as well, but I'm hoping to expand upon the New World AU's further in *actually updated* writing style. Hope to see you around!
> 
> ♡


End file.
